mechassaultfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailing Away
Enemies In order of appearence *Patrol Boat *Transport Barge *Pulse Laser Turret *Kitfox *Infantry *Belial *Missile Tanks *Uziel Walkthrough Objective: Destroy Transport Barges Before They Escape After spawning in, there we be 3 ships in the waterway near the spawn point, advance and destroy them using the Gauss Rifle. Of the 3 ships, there will be a single barge, sink it and keep moving. Take Foster's advance, any land roots available need to be taken to keep up with the ships. Continue up the waterway, Another barge will come into view, sink it. And be mindful of the suspended Pulse Laser turrets from an overhang into the waterway. Destroying the support structure that the turrets are hanged from will cause the turrets to be destroyed. They can also be destroyed directly. Continue up the waterway, the canal will turn the to left, one of the barges can be seen, sink it then take the land root that's slightly off to the right which curves back into the waterway. After going through the land passage, a drawbridge will come into sight and a cut scene shortly after that. A WoB Kitfox will jumpjet over the base wall and into the passage. Wait until both the Kitfox and the Barge is under the drawbridge then blow up the control tower, if timed correctly, the Kitfox and the Barge will both be destroyed when the bridge lowers. Take a short cut through the base using JumpJets to go over the wall and cross into the next waterway and continue up it. Keep heading up the waterway, destroy the boats, (one barge, and 2 escort) a flat area will be on the left, on it, 4 missile tanks, a Belial, and a handful of infantry will charge, take out the tanks first, then turn attention to the Belial. Stand in the canal well fighting the Belial, the water cools the Mech down quicker, using the Gauss Rifles will make quick work of the Mech. Once it's destroyed cross the flat area into another section of the canal. If the next ships are destroyed quick enough, fighting the Uziel can be by-passed, if not, fighting the Uziel is required to complete the mission. After crossing the flat land passage, head up the next water way and destroy the remaining boats. After the barges are destroyed, Foster will inform the MechWarrior to destroy any remaining escort craft. Objective: Destroy Barge Escorts Boats If any are missed, or got a head during the previous part of the mission. Chase the objective tracker on the radar until they are destroyed. However if the mission is done quick enough, the eight escorts will be destroyed along with the rest of the Barges. After all Barges and Escort boats are destroyed, the mission ends. Trivia *Destroying the drawbridge control towers will cause the position the drawbridge is in to change. This can be used to trap the Barge and Escort Boats at the rear of the convoy, giving the player time enough to destroy all enemies in the level before finishing the mission. *The mission can be completed before having to fight the Uziel. *If the Barges are about to escape, a cut scene will shot them getting very close to the sea. Category:MechAssault